Be My Side
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Saat di dekatnya jantungku berdebar dan panas... /"Aku akan menang...karena kau ada di sini." / One-shot!


**Be My Side**

**By. **

**Airi Shirayuki**

* * *

Ai : Kembali lagi dengan Ai! Yaaa ini cuma cerita singkat yang idenya mengalir lewat otak Ai dan turun ke hati *cielah*. Nanti kita bincang-bincang lagi di bawah~

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Vocaloid punya Ai~

.

WARNING

Gomen jika typo bertebaran karena Ai bukan ngetik pake lappie

Jangan bunuh Ai jika tidak setuju dengan endingnya nanti

Alur kecepetan karena Ai bingung mau nulis apa

One-shot!

Ai lapar... (ngapain juga)

dll., dsb., dst. Blablablaaa...

.

PAIRING

Hatsune Miku

X

Kaito Shion

.

RATE

K+

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu jatuh berguguran di hadapanku. Bukan...sebenarnya yang aku pandang bukan kelopaknya, tapi laki-laki di sebelahku ini. Namanya Kaito dan dia adalah teman masa kecilku. Sekarang kami sedang memakan bekal kami di bawah pohon sakura belakang sekolah karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Lalu aku, Hatsune Miku, adalah gadis berumur 16 tahun. Akhir-akhir ini dadaku bergejolak dan panas setiap di dekatnya.

"Miku, apa yang kamu bawa kali ini?" Tanya Kaito membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ah, lihatlah ini! Jajaaannnggg~!" Aku membuka bekalku. Isinya berupa bento dengan penampilan yang sedemikian rupa kubuat menarik.

"Lalu ini buatmu!" Aku menyerahkan sekotak bento lain pada Kaito. Kaito meringis kecil sambil mengambil kotak itu dari tanganku.

"**_Arigatou_**, Miku! Kamu kayak ibu-ibu ya~" Aku pun langsung manyun.

"Kau sudah berulang-kali bilang itu padaku, Kaito. Apa kau tak bosan mengatakannya?"

"Tapi kan memang kenyataannya kan? Sadar dong!" Aku hanya menghela napas. Lalu, kami berdua memakan bekal kami.

.

"Oi, Miku! Besok bawa lagi ya! Aku besok ada pertandingan lho~"

"Yang mana? Basket? Renang? Voli? Kendo? Baseball? Anggar? Atau yang lain?" Tanyaku sembari berdiri dari tanah diikuti Kaito.

"Yang basket dong! Jangan lupa dukung aku ya!"

"Nggak ah.."

"Heee...kalo kamu nggak mau kucium lho!"

"WTF!? Iya-iya kudukung! Kalo kudukung jangan sampai kalah!" Entah kenapa wajahku memanas. Yaa...gara-gara perkataan Kaito tadi sih. Kaito hanya bisa tertawa.

"Siap bos!" Setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Kami segera masuk ke kelas.

.

"Hatsune-san!" Aku menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Itu Mikuo Kariya (ubah namaa jejeeenngg!), temanku dari SMP. Ini mungkin konyol, tapi saat kelas 3 SMP ia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku dan saat itu Kaito tepat di sebelahku! Garis itu! SEBELAHKU! (Miku sewot, capslock jebol). Responku dan Kaito waktu itu sama yaitu, melotot. Kaito sih bilangnya, "Hahahaaa! whut? Ternyata ada yang mau sama gadis negi kayak kamu, Miku! Dunia mau kiamat ya?" tapi setelah kejadian itu, Kaito selalu mengantar-jemputku sekolah sampai sekarang. Anehnya...

"Ada apa, Kariya-kun?" Mikuo menghampiriku. Aku hanya memasang wajah innocence.

"Besok mau gak temani aku ke pusat pertokoan yang di Jln. Jalan no. 4L4y? (Hell, ni jalan apa jalan -_-). Sejenak aku berpikir. Besok ada pertandingannya Kaito, tapi ini kan pas pulang sekolah. Ah, nanti bilang aja ke Kaito kalau besok gak bisa pulang bareng.

"Baiklah." Wajah Mikuo langsung berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih, Hatsune-san! Besok aku tunggu di depan gerbang ya!" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu Mikuo berjalan pergi.

.

* * *

Pulang sekolah...

"Kaito, besok aku gak bisa pulang bareng kamu"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku diajak Kariya-kun ke pusat pertokoan di Jln. Jalan no. 4L4y. Hanya menemani kok!"

"Kariya...Mikuo?" Tatapan mata Kaito menjadi tajam, setajam silet *wth?* . Aku menatapnya sambil memicingkan alisku bingung.

"Iya, Kariya Mikuo teman SMP kita dulu. Kenapa sih kalo kamu dengar namanya langsung aneh gitu?" Tanyaku blak-blakan. Kaito langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Gak papa kok...cuma keingat tompel di pipinya dia aja..."

'Emang si Mikuo punya tompel ya? Perasaan kagak deh..' Sementara aku mengingat-ingat apakah Mikuo punya tompel apa tidak dan dimana posisinya, tiba-tiba Kaito menarik tanganku.

"Hei, temani aku beli es krim di dekat taman yang itu yuk!" Ajaknya.

"Haaa? Lagi? Huaa!" Kaito berlari menuju ke abang es krim(?) sambil tetap memegang tanganku. Pasti kutebak mukaku sekarang seperti cat yang direbus dengan tomat *eh?*. Setelah kami berdua membeli es krim yang tentunya ditraktir oleh Kaito karena aku bokek, kami duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan es krim. Aku masih terkagum-kagum dengan Kaito yang selalu memakan es krim 1ton dalam 10 menit. Setelah diam agak lama, Kaito pun angkat beban- maaf, yang benar angkat bicara.

"Kamu sungguhan jalan berdua sama si Mikuo?" Aku mengangguk sambil tetap menjilati es krimku.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanyaku. Aku berhenti menjilati es krimku yang tinggal setengah.

"Aku kesepian dong pulangnya...! Gak ada yang bisa kukerjai pas jalan pulang!" Aku sangat terkejut taraf tinggi. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Mau tahu? Ma- *plak* yaa...karena Kaito barusan memakan sebagian es krimku. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Ooh! Ternyata es krimmu enak juga! Beli ah!" Kaito bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju abang es krim tadi. Aku masih terpaku. Wajahku sudah sangat panas sekarang. Kaito memakan sebagian es krimku! If you know what I mean! (Miku keminggris -_-). Aku hanya bisa ber-WTH, WTF, dan WT WT lainnya di dalam hati.

"Ayo, Miku! Nanti kutinggal lho!" Kaito berjalan sambil memakan es krimnya. Aku yang sekarang jadi lola hanya bisa menatapnya, kemudian baru merespon.

"Heii, tunggu aku! Kau harus ganti rugi es krimku!" Teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya. Kaito yang membelakangiku menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar. Dan menurutku, itu adalah senyuman paling indah yang baru aku lihat. Dengan langit yang semakin berwarna oranye, senyuman itu tampak sempurna. Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat tak keruan, dan aku tidak tahu tentang perasaan apa ini...

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Kaito akan bertanding. Sekarang Kaito pasti ada di ruang ganti. Lebih baik aku menemuinya dulu. Aku agak khawatir dengannya. Daridulu, walaupun Kaito sering mengikuti lomba atau pertanrdingan, ia selalu gugup dan tidak percaya diri, makanya aku selalu menemuinya sebelum lomba atau pertandingan untuk menyemangatinya. Saat aku hampir sampai ke ruang ganti, tim Kaito berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Miku-chan! Mau cari si Bakaito ya? Dia masih di ruang ganti kok! Temuilah!" Kata salah satu anggota yang kukenal, Gumiya.

"_**Arigatou**_, Gumiya-kun" Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu aku melanjutkan jalanku. Setelah sampai, aku masuk ke dalam.

"Kaito, kau sudah siap?" Aku menemukan dirinya duduk sambil menunduk di bangku panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Aku menutup kembali pintu ruangan.

"_**Gomen**_, Miku. Kau sudah mau mendukungku, tapi...aku selalu gugup ya...payah..." Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tak apa-apa, kau pasti...bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin itu..." Setelah itu, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Cara ini selalu kugunakan dari kecil untuk menyemangatinya.

"Kau kuat, Kaito. Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan mendukungmu, jadi, kau harus menang.." Aku merasa Kaito telah tersenyum, lalu tangan kirinya memegang tanganku yang merangkulnya.

"Iya...kau benar...terima kasih, Miku. Kau memang yang terbaik." Tanpa kuprediksi, Kaito berbalik lalu memelukku. Aku agak terkejut.

"Aku akan menang...karena kau ada di sini." Perasaan ini, hangat, dan tanpa sadar sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku pun tersenyum.

"_**Ganbatte**_..., Kaito." Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk. Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan yang kemudian disusul olehku.

Kemudian, pertandingan pun dimulai dan berakhir dengan skor 56-17. Kaito menang. Dia langsung melambai-lambai kepadaku dari lapangan dengan senyumannya. Aku pun membalasnya.

.

"_**Otsukare**_! **_Omedetoo_**, Kaito!" Aku menyalaminya sambil memberinya handuk.

"Ya, itu semua berkatmu, Miku. Dan aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk menang" Aku menghela napas sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu aku meraih tasku.

"Sudah ya, aku ada janji dengan Kariya-kun, besok pulang sekolah saja kita merayakan kemenanganmu. **_Jaa_**." Kaito hanya menatapiku yang pergi keluar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan handuk.

.

.

"_**Gomen**_, Kariya-kun. Maaf lama menunggu." Mikuo yang daritadi menungu di gerbang pun tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa kok! Bagaimana pertandingannya tadi?" Tanyanya. Sebelum aku menjawab, tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul leherku dari belakang

"Maaf saja, tapi aku menang ya!" Aku dan Mikuo menoleh, itu Kaito!.

"Kaito, kan sudah kubilang kamu pulang duluan saja!" Kaito yang merangkulkan lengan kirinya di leherku sepertinya tidak menghiraukanku. Ia hanya memandang Mikuo yang entah kenapa mata mereka berubah jadi agak tajam.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya untuk satu hari saja"

"Oh benarkah? Kau memang berani ya~"

"Hah! Maaf saja, tapi aku belum menyerah."

"Begitukah?" Aku sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"Hei sudahlah, Kaito. Kami cuma mau ke pusat pertokoan kok!"

"Oke, aku ikut!" Perkataan Kaito membuatku dan Mikuo melotot bareng. Tiba-tiba, Kaito mencium pipiku!. Aku pun langsung kaget plus terbakar.

"Kau harus melangkahiku dulu, Mikuo!" Aku sekarang benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi. Ditambah lagi Kariya-kun meraih tangan kiriku.

"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu!"

"Eeeeehhhh?!" Mungkin, dari sinilah perebutan dimulai...

.

**~"~End~"~**

* * *

Ai : Oke! Ai ingin sekali bikin one-shot yang ending agak gimanaaa gitu. Dan terbentuklah fic gaje lagi! Thanks for your support, readers! Mind to review?

.


End file.
